EP 485.682 discloses an automatic installation composed of a central apparatus comprising a control panel, a reservoir of liquid purifying product provided with a compression device and means for spraying a liquid purifying product. The reservoir is connected to the spray means via a single tube. The purifying product contained in the reservoir and in said tube is placed under slight overpressure in order to be projected into the enclosure as soon as the spray means are opened. Now, the pressurization of the product contained in the resrvoir eliminates any possibility of removal of the latter and renders resupply thereof difficult.
Pressure by-pass means are then necessary at the level of the reservoir to allow it to be filled via a specific pipe or to intervene on the installation for maintenance thereof or for a particular repair. This known installation is open to improvement.
In this context, the present invention proposes a simplified installation allowing easy access to the different elements, providing a removable reservoir and increasing the efficiency of spraying of the product.